


Best Little Whorehouse in New York

by hulucthulhu



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Body Worship, Brothel AU, Brother Love, Casual Sex, Divorce, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Romantic Tension, Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Stripper AU, Threesome, Whorehouse AU, courtesan - Freeform, eat apple pie off steve's abs, men in lingerie, people in the closet, will add as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulucthulhu/pseuds/hulucthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a joke after I saw a fan drawing of Thor and Cap in lingerie and countless Stripper Lokis. Decided to make it into a fic. Will update regularly. feel free to make story suggestions!</p><p>An AU where all the avengers are sex workers or staff in a brothel.   Relationships, drama, sexiness, shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

The eyepatch stared at him, or was it the eye. He wasn’t sure where to look. The tight leather trench coat fell away at the man’s sides as he slouched in the luxe arm chair. He was all business and sarcasm. Loki’s fingers twitched at the hem of his jacket.

“Why not pawn that pretty jacket? Never seen a green leather jacket,” the Director, as he went by, said.

“It’s the only thing I have.”

“So you want to be a whore?” His eyebrow cocked above his eyepatch.

Loki giggled nervously, and shrugged. “I can dance. And I can fuck. And guys seem to like my long hair and the way my hips look in lace when they deny they like cock.”

Director Fury stared at him, just watching, so still Loki thought he was a statue.  Just when Loki was about to give up on an answer and leave, the man spoke.

“Okay.”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Good start, get used to saying ‘sir.’ And I said okay. You’ve got a job. Time to meet the crew.” His hand rested on the wooden arm of the chair, as his thumb pushed into the swirl at the end of it.

The first women who entered was thin, and clearly armed. She waited on the opposite side of the room. Her dark hair pulled back into a slick bun, atop her thin frame. She wore tight leather pants and a bulletproof vest.   Loki tried to hide his surprise.

“That’s Ms. Hill. Maria is one of our bouncers and my personal assistant. She’s not for sale.”

A tall, muscled blonde walked in. He was clean shaved, and his hair combed back like a proper gentleman. He wore a royal blue silk and white lace garter skirt, the garter straps stretched taught over his tan, muscled thighs attached to sheer white stockings. He wore red kitten heels and walked with grace across the parlor, standing a few feet away from Maria.

“That’s Steve. He’s our ‘girl-next-door’ so to speak.  You can eat apple pie off his abs if you pay enough. Ex-army. He’ll order you around in a sweet little tone, and take care of you right good.”

A shorter, olive skinned man with impeccably trimmed facial hair, wearing red and gold boxer briefs under a red and gold smoking jacked swaggered out next. His brown eyes were playful. He winked at Loki. Loki couldn’t help but blush. He wore bare feet and a drink in hand. A knot of scar tissue could be seen under the jacket. But it only added to his charm.

“This is Tony. He’s our most senior employee. Italian charmer, this one.  Very popular with the ladies.  They find the bravado and scars sexy. He’s also a genius. I mean literally. He designed the houses digital records system, security system, and does freelance engineering in his time off. He just likes to fuck.”

The next entry into the room was a short redhead in heels that could kill a man. The red bottoms of her stilettos matched the red of her lipstick. She wore a black corset that pushed her pale breasts together, they jiggled entrancingly as she walked. A large red jewel was perched at the apex of her cleavage. Her round ass was clad in surprisingly delicate ruffled lace booty shorts, with fish nets running down her long, strong legs. There was a ridding crop in her left hand that she wielded more like a sword than a teaser.

“This is Natasha or, as she prefers Mistress Romanov.  A Russian runaway, exotic. She’s our specialist. She’s not big on fucking clients, just punishing them. But if you’re lucky, and rich, she’ll give you a treat. Just don’t smudge her lipstick or you’ll be leaving with a black eye.”

  “And last, but not least…”

A tall, long haired and bearded blonde strut in. Loki gasped.  The man wore a similar garter skirt to Steve’s but his was red and black. His garter straps held up red fish nets atop of red, strappy heels. He had a blonde treasure trail leading to his navel. There was a celtic knot tattooed over his heart.

“This is our Nordic god,” Directory Fury began, but Loki cut him off.

“Thor…”

“Loki? Brother?”

All the eye brows in the room cocked in curiosity.

“Well shit,” Tony said, taking a large drink from his glass.

“So you two know each other?” Fury asked, amused.

“He’s my-“

“Foster brother,” Thor finished.

“Ahh, good well at least you guys can still do threesomes then, right? We’ll talk about that later. We’re not done with our meet and greet yet.”

A shy looking man with wild black hair greying at the temples walked in. He wore slacks and a purple linen button up.  He fiddled with his glasses in his hands.

“This is Doctor Banner. Our resident physician and therapist. Weekly sessions and check ups are mandatory.”

And lastly a small, built man with short blond hair stepped through the door. His tight leather pants and bulletproof vest matched Maria’s. His arms were corded with muscle, and his jaw was set in a fierce line.

“This is Clint. He’s our other bouncer. Sometimes he fills in. Mostly he just throws patrons out. He also checks out clients who request home sessions.”

“Gang, this is Loki. The newest addition to our little family.”

They nodded cordially in unison.

“Thor, you’ll be his guide since you already know each other.”

“Yes, Director.”

“Any questions, son?” he said, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder and admiring his crew.

Loki swallowed and shook his head.

This was his new family.


	2. Excerpts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some brief insight into the relationships in the house. Some romantic, some not. more to come! Loki's first day!

“So what do you think of the new kid?” Clint said, taking crunching bite out of an apple.

“Can you not put your feet on my coffee table?”

“No but really, Nat. Thoughts?” he lifted his boots off the table. Her quarters were so unlike her work space. Here it was all soft, deep burgundies, burnt oranges, and forest greens. There were offerings placed in front of a statue of Buddha. She brushed her hair at her vanity table while he sat on her small but cozy love seat. Her work rooms were dungeons, or sterile, almost business like bedrooms. Clint didn’t like to think about the people she took in there.

“It’s pretty interesting he’s Thor’s foster brother. Never would have guessed that. I’ve heard a few stories, as I’m sure you have.”

“Yeah, trickster, thief, joker. Now a whore,” he spat.

“I’m a whore,” She turned to him, fire in her eyes.

“You have dignity.”

“He gave up cons and thievery to work, I think you should give him some credit.”

“Do you think he’ll be good?”

She turned away from him, “Thor always said he had a way with people, so we can hope.”

“Something just doesn’t sit right with me about him,” Clint said before another loud chomp.

“You’re not really the best judge of things lately, Clint,” she said between swipes of a cloth, taking her dark makeup off.

“Are you talking about your feelings for me?”

“That’s what I mean, I don’t have any. We’re friends, that’s all.” Her tone was unwavering.

“That’s bullshit, Nat.” he stood up from the chair, walking across the room towards her.

“No, it’s the truth,” she stood up to meet him. Without her heels she was much shorter than him, she looked  up to meet his eyes.

“Who else do you let in here? Who else knows your story? You remembered my birthday for Christ’s sake! You don’t even acknowledge Christmas, let alone people’s personal holidays.” He sounded mad, but he looked confused.

“Is it so hard to believe it’s only platonic; are you really desperate enough to fall in love with a professional whore?”

Her venom hit him right in the heart. He recoiled like he’d been punched in the chest.

“Get the fuck out, Clint.”

He stomped towards the door, but stopped, half turning back to say something, but Natasha stopped him before he could speak

“I swear to god if you say another word I will tell Fury to never have you on my safety detail again. Just leave.”

He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 

Thor knocked on Loki’s door.

“Come in,” a tired voice called from behind the door.

The room was painted a medium grey, there was a bed made up in dark black wood and eggplant bedding where Loki sat. There was a black dresser, but not much else. He’d been there for two days and only left for meals and garment measuring.

“Everything alright, brother?”

“Yes, I was just mentally preparing myself for tomorrow.”

Thor nodded tightly, “I understand. It will go well. You won’t be alone yet.”

Loki quirked a tired smile, “Yes, I know.”

Thor sat next to him and laid a hand on his brothers back, “Tomorrow you will just watch. One of our best voyeur-loving customers is coming in. Steve will show you how it’s done. He’s surprisingly good at his job.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Do you remember that time you got all of the kids in the neighborhood to lend us their dogs for a weekend?”

Loki chuckled at the thought of their foster parents walking into a living room with fifteen dogs that he’d dressed as warriors for his and Thor’s battle against their merciless older foster brothers. “I do. How’d I get the dogs to comply?”

“I gave them all beer,” Thor said, laughing.

“It all makes sense now!” Loki laughed, remembering the dogs stumbling over each other trying to chase their foster family.

“Good times, my brother.”

“You were always participant to my tricks. What happened?”

“They kicked you out,” Thor said sadly.

“Ah, right… I try not to think about that whole deal.”

“Where’ve you been?”

“I try not to think about that whole deal either, brother. I’m here now.”

“So you are, and I am glad! You will be a fine addition to our family here, and I look forward to the mischief already,” Thor said, leaning to hug his brother. Loki hugged back. He’d forgotten what it was like having a friend.

“I should really get some sleep,” he said, breaking the hug.

“Right, you should. Don’t worry about tomorrow! It will go fine. Goodnight, brother.”

“Goodnight, brother.”

* * *

 

“Uh, Tony? What are you doing?” Steve asked from the doorway, confounded expression and cup of tea in tow.

“Oh, hey!” He jumped up from the floor where he’d pried open a floor board and had been fiddling with circuitry that hadn’t been there before. “I just finished installing you a digital personal assistant! It’ll turn on your lights and tv and shower and vibrator and computer, place orders for you, all sorts of stuff, you just have to ask. See watch!  Jarvis, please turn on the TV to CNN.”

The tv lit up and the channel changed automatically.

“TV off, please,” he said, and the tv went dark. “Isn’t that awesome! You’re welcome.”

Steve still looked confused, “Tony, you can’t just go into peoples rooms and do that.”

“Oh. I thought you’d like it, sorry for trying to be helpful, Cap.”

Steve had been a captain in the military, Tony called him “Captain America” for his all-american wholesome everything, despite being a prostitute.

“I asked you not to call me that.”

“Sorry, sweetcheeks,” Tony leered.

“Or that,” Steve said exasperated.

Tony sauntered to Steve, getting far closer than Steve was comfortable with, “Why, does it get you all hot?”

Steve swallowed, he didn’t know what to say with the man currently pressing him against the wall. Tony was good looking from across the room, but delectable up close. His dark brown eyes twinkled mischievously at Steve through the thick lashes. He smelled like metal and expensive cologne.

“I-I-I just don’t like it.”

“Hmm, well,” Tony paused for effect, “I like you.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s surprised mouth. It was quick, but it was all passion. His tongue flicked out to lick Steve’s lip. But just as fast as it had happened, it was over and Tony was walking away with Steve’s mug of tea. “I’m taking this as payment! Night!” he turned out of Steve’s hall as the blonde stood stunned against the wall.

* * *

 

Maria watched the doctor hunched over his book, he looked worried. He was in the library. Everyone in the house was a reader.

“Reading a thriller there, doc?”

“Actually, yeah,” he smiled, taking off his reading glasses to talk to her. “How can I help you, Ms. Hill?”

“Bruce, you’ve known me for years, please call me Maria. And I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, Maria could already see him going into Doctor-Mode.

“This isn’t a professional thing. It’s the opposite, so stop connecting to the main-frame, Doc.”

“Ha, sorry. What is it?”

“We should have sex.”

He shook his head quickly, “Excuse me?”

“Us. We should have sex. We’re the only two people here not paid to have it. And we’re always here. And I know I could use some release, and I bet you could too.”

“Uhh, do you think it’s really a good idea?”

“Do I really look like the impulsive type?”

He considered for a moment, but she wasn’t and he knew it. “Okay.”

“Cool. I mean I didn’t want to fuck now. But uh, you know later or something. Just wanted to throw the option out there.

“Right, right. Okay. Well. Option accepted?” He said.

She smiled brightly, “Cool. Sext you later!” 


	3. First Day of a New World

He tied a Windsor knot in the Kelly green tie, tucking it below the top button of his grey vest. He never thought that his first assignment as a whore would be in custom made three-piece-suit. There was a knock on his door, his dress shoes sounded sharp on the wooden floor as he went to open it.

“Mr. Barton, I assume you’re here to escort me?”

“Fury didn’t want you to get the wrong room. You ready?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He shut his door and followed Clint’s lead.

“So, you nervous?”

“A little. I don’t really have a role other than observing though. So I guess I don’t have to worry about performance anxiety.”

“Ha!” Clint snorted “Good point. Why’d you become a companion again?”

“Living on the streets between cons didn’t appeal to me anymore. It’s hard to live lies.”

“I know the feeling.  Here we are,” he gestured to the door. Maybe Loki wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“Thank you, Mr. Barton. Maybe we can trade stories over drinks some time.”

“Ha, maybe,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

Loki straightened his tie needlessly before knocking on the door. Steve answered, a charming smile, Loki was sure had been meant for the client, adorned Steve’s face. It was so genuine. He was wearing a pink and white lace garter belt over lacy panties and white patent pumps.

“Loki, come in!” he waved the man in and to the leather arm chair that looked out of place in the pastel colored room. “This is the candy suite, women and repressed power-guys seem to like it. Do you have any questions before the client gets here?” Steve sat on the bed with a surprising delicacy for a man of his size, waiting patiently for a response.

“Uh, anything I should know about my role?” he asked shyly.

Steve smiled kindly, he found the shyness of his coworker endearing, “Just sit back and watch and pay attention. You are allowed to play with yourself, he does like that. He’s not paying for a threesome though, so he’s not allowed to do anything but talk to you. He likes to be watched by someone he perceives as an equal, that’s why you’re wearing that dapper suit!” Steve beamed. “Anything else?”

“Not now. I suppose I can ask about techniques later,” Loki said, brow furrowed studiously.

Steve laughed, it was full and rich, “you look like a fast learner, and you said you’re not exactly new to the ways of men.”

“Yeah, but there’s always room for improvement,” he smiled back at the thick blonde.

“That’s the spirit,” he winked at Loki who honest-to-god blushed. He watched Steve sashay to the door to answer the sudden knock, getting into the character. The sexy, secret boy next door, here to cater to the CEO’s demands.

“Well hello there, Mr. Champlain. It’s such a pleasure to see you!” Steve gave the man a lingering kiss and pulled him into the room by his tie.

Loki took stock of the man; tall, but shorter than Steve, especially in heels. Brown hair attractively graying at the temples. Wedding band. Incredibly expensive suit, shoes, and tie. The man’s socks were even designer he noticed as the man toed off his shoes on the way to the bed.

Steve crawled backwards onto the bed, “Come and get me, big guy.”

“So desperate for it, pretty boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, palming himself through his panties. He filled out the garment well flaccid, so Loki was excited to see what was hidden beneath.

The man disrobed in an efficient manor, and hung his clothes in the cotton candy colored armoire as Loki admired his fit body and half hard cock. He didn’t look back at the voyeur.

He walked over to the bed confidently and gripped Steve’s hips and pulled him closer to the edge. The CEO proceeded to kneel and kiss the insides of Steve’s thighs as the blonde sighed with pleasure. He gently unclasped the garter straps from Steve’s sheer white lace topped stockings and then pulled down the lacy panties over his long legs. Steve giggled and flinged them aside from the tips of his toe. But the giggled quickly turned to a moan as the man took Steve’s impressive cock in his mouth. He worked the shaft with a firm grip of his hand and his cheeks hollowed around the head, bobbing and following the motion of his hand. Steve’s hips canted upwards and the CEO gladly sucked him down.

“You like the taste of my pretty cock in your mouth?” Steve said, low and needy to the man between his legs. “So good, Harry.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised in amusement. Hearing Steve say “cock” was akin to watching an old lady swear, endearing and surprising. He also regarded the man on the floor with interest. He was sucking cock like a champion, not like a straight, married, businessman and probable father. Loki was impressed.

The man pulled off with a slurp, and crawled up Steve’s body to kiss him. Steve rolled them over so he was on top.

“Are you ready for the main event?”

“Give it to me, beautiful.”

Steve rolled the man on his stomach gently and went to the night stand for some lube and a condom. He slicked his fingers and teased the man’s hole before breaching it.

“Mmm, feels like someone was a little eager earlier,” he said before adding another finger.

The man moaned softly, “Couldn’t help but think about you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Steve said, working the man open and adding more lube.

Loki undid the belt, button and zipper on his trousers as he watched Steve, taking his hard cock in his hand. Steve noticed with a wink.

He leaned over as he added another finger and whispered in the client’s ear, “Looks like our friend is enjoying the show. He likes watching a big, strong guy like you get fucked. Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?”

“Please,” he moaned.

Steve pulled his hand away, wiping it on a conveniently placed towel and rolled on the condom before lubing himself and pushing into the man.

“You like having a dick in your ass, Harry? Big, powerful man like you likes taking it hard, doesn’t he?” Steve said as he started long, hard thrusts into the businessman who was grasping the once pristine sheets of the bed. He angled himself in a way that made the man cry out in pleasure, and Steve reached around to work the man’s cock in time with his thrusts. Within minutes the man was shuttering and cumming on the sheets. Steve came in the man’s ass. Loki pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket and came into that as he watched the men collapse on the bed. He tucked himself away as the sweaty, sated, CEO winked at him.

“Well, Harry. Wasn’t that just wonderful?” Steve said, mustering all the charm of a southern-belle as he sat up. He held out his hand to help the other man sit up too, before sweetly kissing him on the mouth.  “Thank you for the wonderful time. I hope I can see you again soon.”

“Yes, thank you, my pretty boy.”

“My associate and I will leave you to get washed up,” Steve said as he gestured towards the bathroom.  He grabbed a blue, silk robe from inside the armoire and smiled at the man before sashaying out of the room, pumps in hand. Loki followed suit, nodding at him politely.

Outside the room, he walked the halls next to Steve.

“Did you have fun?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it was interesting. I guess I never figured it was just role playing for our side.”

“You are what they pay you to be,” Steve said, serene smile on his face. “And man, do they pay. I’m going to get washed up, I will see you later!” he said as he turned down the hallway to his room. Loki went to go grab a bite to eat. He was always hungry after an orgasm.

Natasha worked the front desk occasionally, when she was on her monthly or there wasn’t any call for her services. She sat at the front desk painting her nails a dark crimson when a blonde woman with dyed brown underneath walked in. Her lean frame was wrapped in a white trench coat.

“Welcome to The Tower,” Natasha smiled warmly, “How can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Clint Barton,” the woman said, looking around the front room.

“I’m afraid he’s not seeing clients currently. I can put you on his call list if you want though,” Natasha said, already tapping away on the computer.

“Actually, it’s a personal call. I’m his wife, Bobbi.”

Much to Natasha’s credit, her smile didn’t fall. But something inside her made her want to leap across the desk and punch the woman in the throat. She knew Clint had a place outside of the building, but he stayed at the tower so often she wondered what the point of keeping a place was. Now she knew.

“Oh, yes. Just a moment.” She picked up the phone and pressed clint’s comm number, “Clint, you have a visitor.”

He’d been waiting outside of Steve’s former room to escort the client out the back way. He was trying to find abstract pictures in the pattern of the wall paper as he waited.

“I’m not taking clients, Nat.”

“It’s your wife.”

“Oh. Fuck. I’ll—uh- I’ll be there as soon as this John leaves.”

“Thank you,” she said tersely. “He’ll be here in a moment, he’s just taking care of a quick task. You’re free to take a seat,” she said, pointing at the plush chairs.

“Thanks,” Bobbi said.

“Mrs. Barton, may I ask you a question?”

“Actually, I kept my name, its Morse. But yeah, go ahead.”

“My apologies, Mrs. Morse,” she said cordially, pausing to gather her thoughts, “How long have you guys been married?”

“Eight months. Things went kind of fast, we got married after only six weeks.”

“Oh, well belated congratulations. It must not be easy having a husband who’s gone so much.”

“That’s just Clint,” She said, half laughing, “it’s a little awkward when he does come home sometimes. I don’t even know how he likes his coffee.”

Natasha did. He liked it black. He liked his beer cheap and his bourbon expensive. His favorite color was purple.

“Well, maybe you can convince him to take some time off,” Natasha said, faking laughter and winking at her.

Just then Clint came into the door way. More like fell into the doorway, he’d run there.

“Bobbi, what are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you I’m not signing the papers, and ask you to come home for a bit,” she sauntered over to him and put her arms around his neck, but he stepped back.

“that’s not going to happen.”

“Clint, you have no grounds for divorce.”

Natasha studied her cup of tea intently, they were blocking the only exit out of the room besides out of the building. She was trapped.

“I don’t love you, that’s grounds.”

“Stop being absurd!” She yelled suddenly. “You married me, and you’re coming home!”

“No, Bobbi, I’m not,” he rubbed his temples. “You need to leave.”

“You’re leaving me for a fucking whorehouse? Next you’re going to tell me you’re in love with this slut,” She pointed a thumb in Natasha’s direction.

Natasha’s eyebrows raised, “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I am leaving you for a fucking whorehouse. My job is fulfilling, unlike my relationship with you. I get to protect my friends all day, not fight and be badgered every time I turn around.”

“Fine,” she said, pulling her purse from her shoulder and digging. Natasha reached for the gun under the desk, Clint’s hand hovered over his. She ripped a packet of paper from inside of it, “I don’t want to deal with your fucked up, broken shit anyways, Clint!” She turned to stomp out of the room.

He looked at the papers, “I thought you said you weren’t going to sign?” he said, smirking.

“Fuck you, Barton!” she spat as she left

“Never again!” he called after her.

The room was suddenly silent. Natasha cleared her throat.

“Belated congrats on the marriage, sorry to hear about your bitter divorce,” she said flatly.

“It was all because of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to try to showcase at least two to three characters per chapter, mixing it up. Loki was just the segue for getting this story started, but dont worry, he's not going anywhere.


	4. say what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Hey! Sorry, friends. I got stuck in this pit of major depression and new job and spent the last couple months trying to sleep away the bleh. But I am back! and I will try to update at least once a week and hopefully do longer than thousand word ones. I was just beat today. SO stay tuned. tell your friends. dont tell your mom. tell me what you think!  
> I will also be redoing the tags soon, so fret if things change a bit

“Doctor!” Tony greeted with delight at the figure in his doorway. The tousled doctor looked flustered though, “did I miss a session?” Tony asked, suddenly serious.

“No, not this time.” Bruce paused for a moment “though I have no doubt you will.”

“At least you know me!” he grinned and gestured for the doctor to come into the room.

Tony’s room could never be mistaken for anything owned by anyone but Tony. Everything was sleek and streamlined. On one side of the room was Tony’s bed, low and huge. Black wood with red and gold accented bedding. On the other side was a desk that ran along the wall, soddering irons, motherboards, spare computers, a digital drafting station, tools were everywhere, but all in their precise places.  

Tony sat down in his expensive computer chair as Bruce sat cross-legged on the plush bed. They were unlikely friends.

“You look like hell, Banner,” Tony said after a moment. “What’s up with you?”

Bruce thought for a moment, he sighed and looked at the engineer exasperated “how do you do it?”

“Specifics, Bruce. Otherwise you’d better get out your notebook ‘cause I’m about to give you a riveting lecture on how to build your own AI.”

“How do you have meaningless sex?”

Tony’s eyes widened for a moment. He was hard to surprise. He’d seen everything and then some in his life. But never did he expect mild mannered Bruce Banner to be asking advice for casual sex.

“Uh, I don’t really think, I guess. I just do it. If I’m having a hard time getting into it, I think of someone who turns me on instead. Who are you having meaningless sex with?”

“Well, no one. _Yet._ ”

“Are you thinking about auditioning for the team? I gotta’ say, with the new guy I think all the positions are filled. But you do kind of have that ‘hot dad’ vibe to you,” Tony hummed.

“What? No! That’s not my—I could never do it for money. No. I was approached by someone for a causal relationship and kind of accidentally agreed?”

 Tony’s eyebrows shot up “whom?”

“Maria,” Bruce said quietly, looking around like someone could overhear.

“No fucking way!” Tony shouted while grinning. “You sly dog, you. Going to play ‘doctor’ with the constable. Sheriff Fury isn’t going to like that.”

“What Maria and I, and frankly anyone, do in our off-duty time is none of Fury’s business.”

“’Atta boy! So what’s the problem?”

Bruce shook his arms frustrated, “I’ve never like, actually, had casual sex. Only with girlfriends.”

“Aww, you’re so quaint,” Tony said. He moved fluidly from the chair to the bed and put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Sit down with her and lay out some rules (no kissing, or no cuddling or whatever), then you fuck like there’s no tomorrow. And then you repeat step two until you get rid of the guilt because you of all people should have realized how great sex is for the body. Finally, you have to tell me all the details, because come on that women is an enigma!”

Bruce smiled shyly, “Thanks, Tony. I’ll try.”

“I love when we do a little role reversal, Doctor,” Tony winked at Bruce suggestively. “But really Bruce, have fun. You deserve to let off a little steam.”

 

* * *

 

“Glorious blow, Steven!” Thor bellowed as he ducked another jab from the ex-solider. The Tower had an extensive gym.

After Steve had arrived, the two blond battle tanks asked Fury for a boxing ring, with the promise to not hit each other in the face of course. But the two seemed to heal faster than the others as well. They also didn’t so much box as just try to take the other down in any way possible.

Thor lunged at Steve’s legs, taking him down hard. They both landed with an “oof!” but were laughing loudly.

“I think you win,” Steve said, trying to untangle himself with the other man.”

“I think you are right!” Thor laughed, “But it was a good battle.” He sat back on the mat, just breathing.

“It was, thanks for the work out,” Steve said, now just sitting next to him.

After a moment of silence, Thor spoke up.

“Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

“He’s going to be a natural, Thor. I don’t think you need to worry so much about him.”

“He is good at anything he tries, but I fear sometimes he lets things—ideas—consume him entirely.”

“What do you mean?”

“I worry that he will end up with the wrong ‘John,’ and end up in trouble again,” Thor said sadly. Loki’s past was mottled with battles not against men, but against addiction.

“Fury will only send him good guys,” Steve tried to reassure Thor, but they both knew all the screening in the world couldn’t always reveal anything. Everyone had ended up with someone bad, someone evil, some crazy, eventually. That’s why they were all trained fighters and there were stationed guards now. Not even the highest class whore was safe from the worst of men.

“I pray that you are right, Steven.”

They sat in silence. Steve heard his phone receive a text, the phone vibrating against the wood of a bench next to the ring. It was probably Tony again.

“What do you think about Stark?”

“Tony? He is an ingenious man, but he hides behind the mask of it. He does have good taste in drink, though.” Thor mused, fond look in his eye.

“Yeah, a bit too good of a taste for me,” Steve said derisively.

“Is there some quarrel between the two of you?” Thor’s brow was furrowed.

“No—well he just wants to—no—I just think he comes off a bit strong. He’s all swagger and sly smiles, but has no idea about subtly and sweetness.”

“That, dear Steven, is something Tony has never been accustomed too, probably never been shown,” Thor said rising off the mats and leaving without another word.


	5. Propositions

There was something about him Natasha couldn’t place. He had an air of…something? It was a rare person she couldn’t dissect instantly.

The first session with most clients, for all the workers but especially with Natasha’s specialty, was just a meet and greet. Going over turn ons and turn offs, what was wanted, and the rules. Natasha relied on these for her special skill set.

She wore a tight leather pencil skirt that hit at her natural waist, and a black blouse that was low enough to show more than a hint of her bright red lace bra underneath. Her Louboutin’s clicked on the black varnished floor of the gothic inspired interview room, her new john sat on the leather couch already looking disinterested.

“Hello,” she greeted, reaching out to shake his hand. He stood up to meet her eyes and shook back.

“Mistress Romanov, it’s a pleasure.” His chocolate brown eyes matched the chocolate brown of his hair. It was combed back in a way that was a little too cool to have been a simple act, and his face was clean shaven. He wore no cologne, but her trained nose picked up the scent of his hand milled black pepper soap. His dark grey sweater was expensive, but not as pricy as his slacks, and especially not as pricy as his shoes. She admired his style as she sat across the coffee table from him.

“Mr. Barnes, I must say it’s a pleasure meeting you as well. Your file was very sparse. May I call you James?”

He smiled slightly, amused almost, “Yes, that would be fine,” he leaned forward elbows on his knees. “I have a proposition for you as well, Mistress Romanov.”

Her pleasant smile didn’t waver, but her eyebrow rose. This was most unusual. Her johns didn’t control anything, she did. That was the point.

“You and I are peculiar creatures. We are strength where people see something more delicate. And we demand nothing less than perfection. Which is why, Mistress, I think you would be the perfect courtesan for me.”

“Excuse me?” It wasn’t the first offer she’d ever had, but it was the first one she’d ever even thought about for more than a second. She couldn’t deny the attraction she felt to him, and her growing tension being in the Tower all the time.

“My personal companion. You may continue your dominatrix duties here, as we both know you need a hobby. You may also keep your chambers here, but you’ll have quarters within my residence, and you will attend events with me, and we will enjoy mutual pleasure from each other.”

“That sounds more like a girlfriend and less like a whore.”

“If that makes you uncomfortable, know that I’d be paying you enough to retire to your own private island one day. I see you as an equal Mistress Romanov. I understand your time and company are exclusive and in demand. Much like mine.”

“What is it that you do?”

He smiled slightly again but didn’t answer. “I understand if you need more time to think about it,” he said. “But there’s one more thing you should know.”

He sat up straight and removed his sweater in a smooth movement. Natasha’s eyebrow raised again. He was muscled, it was the muscle of someone who worked hard but who also was naturally fit. She noticed as he reached up to his left shoulder that there was a seam. There was a seam on his body. He flexed the fingers of his left arm, before he peeled back the flesh of his shoulder. The flesh, that seemed to be some seriously high grade synthetic material revealed sleek metal underneath.

“So, what do you think?”

* * *

 

“I hate surprises!”

“Tony, shut up.” Steve said, guiding the other man through the halls.

“You know when you showed up with a blind fold and a promise of a surprise I was really hoping for something sexy. Is this a sexy surprise?” Tony said hopefully, Steve could imagine the wistful look in his eyes under the black sash around his eyes.

“No. We’re almost there okay.” Steve led him outside on the balcony of the Tower. It was a bit chilly out, he was glad Tony had been wearing a hoodie. Steve ran hot and just wore a t-shirt. His nerves were heating his skin more than usual and he welcomed the cool night air.

“What are we doing outside? Are you going to shove me off the roof? Is this about the dick Snapchat? That was mostly an accident!”

Steve slipped the silk from around Tony’s eyes. Before him there was a picnic basket and blanket laid out on the grassy area of the balcony next to the fake pond. There was a lantern, though the area was plenty illuminated.

“Wh-I don’t understand, what’s all this?”

“It’s a night picnic, Tony.” Steve laughed while walking to the blanket

“But why?” Tony followed in confusion.

“Because if you’re going to keep pestering me with flirtatious invites to hang out, I figured I’d beat you to the punch with a date. Or at least a place to hang out.”

“This is a--?”

“Do you want turkey or peanut butter and jelly?” Steve said ignoring Tony.

“The second one.” Tony sat on the blanket and chewed it, not looking at the other man.

“Is this—did I do something wrong Tony?” he asked, noticing Tony’s confused look.

“People don’t take me on dates,” he said quietly.

“Surely you’ve been on a date, you’re you!”

“Not really…I mean I’ve gone places with people, but it’s because they wanted to fuck me at the end of the night.” Suddenly something snapped in Tony and he was leering at Steve, “do we get to fuck after the sandwiches?”

Steve laughed nervously, “No. I just want to spend some time with you Tony.”

The confused look that hit Tony’s face again broke Steve’s heart. So he changed the topic, and asked what tony was working on lately. While the brunette went into details he couldn’t understand, Steve enjoyed the animated way the engineer explained things. After a while Tony seemed to run out of words.

“Did you understand any of that?”

“Not really,” Steve laughed.

“Oh,” he blushed. Tony Stark never blushed. But here he was with sandwich crumbs in his goatee on a picnic blanket with a handsome solider. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like when people talk about something they love, even if I don’t necessarily get it. You learn so much about them.”

“Oh,” Tony said again.

“Hey, do you like star gazing?” Steve asked, a sparkle like another star in his eye.

“I’ve never really done it I guess.” Tony shrugged.

Steve shook his head and moved things around on the blanket. He put away the plates and cups and pulled out two small pillows from the basket. Tony wondered if he was Mary Poppins. He put them at one end of the blanket and gestured for Tony to lay down. Steve laid close to him. His large warm body, pressing against Tony’s slimmer side.

“That right there is Cygnus the swan,” he drew a shape connecting faint dots of light in the sky, leaning his the side of his head against Tony’s to better map out where it was for Tony. “You can’t see too well out here because of the city lights, but you can see some stuff.”

“what’s that?” Tony said, his finger following a fast moving pinpoint of light.

“That’s a satellite.”

“I wonder if it’s one of mine,” Tony mused.

Steve laughed incredulously, “You really are something, you know that?”

“Uhh, thank you?”

Steve laughed again and picked up Tony’s hand to guide him in pointing out other constellations. Tony smiled as the large smooth hand embraced his smaller, scarred hand. He hoped to make star gazing a regular thing.

 


End file.
